


The Alternate Universe Job

by Floris_Oren



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, He'd want the best after all, I won't continue this, Nate declines Dubenich's job, One Shot, Sophie is Dubenich's other option if Nate hadn't signed on, Theives don't know what boundaries are, it's just a very weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Nathan gets pulled into shenanigans even after turning Dubenich down.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Alternate Universe Job

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the warehouse fire. We're using Sophie as a stand in for Nate. Hence why they went to Nate's place. and since episode 1 doesn't give us a lot of details as to where Nate is sleeping. I figure this works.

  
  
  
  
  


_“Quiet, do you want to wake him up?” the classical accent of a Londoner woke Nate._ Which is weird because no one should be in his apartment. Much less someone he’d gotten arrested before. And shot, no less. 

“He’s a drunk.” a more southern accent with a twinge if middle america sounded next. 

“Why are we even here?” that one couldn’t be placed. 

“I want my money.” same problem, just another woman’s voice. 

Nate sighed. He knew each of them. Maybe not by voice except for two. But, he could take a guess at the others. 

The first of course is Sopher Deveroux. The best actress anyone has ever seen, when she isn’t on stage. Not only that but the best arts theif the world had ever known. Second is Eliot Spencer. A hitter with a reputation of always getting what he is after and punching as many goons as he could to get it. He may have helped Nate a time or two. Unwittingly, of course. Nate wouldn’t let the man know of the two times his only plan to get something back was to hire him. 

IYS hadn’t had a problem with it. It saved them millions in the end. Those bastards. 

Hardison, the hacker, had gotten the Bank of Iceland to pay for his foster mother’s medical bills. And then there is Parker. She was crazy, and, the best jewel thief the world had ever known, though she did dip into other things like paintings from time to time. 

Nate had never gotten anything back that she stole. She was like a phantom, there one moment and gone the next. 

“We need him.” Sophie said. 

And that’s his queue. Nate pulled his rumpled, post drunk self, out of bed and lumbered into the small living room of the apartment he rented from month to month. “What are you four doing here?” he asked. 

“We need your help, Nate.” Sophie said, again. 

“I heard that.” 

“Dubenich tried to murder us.” Eliot expounded. 

“I knew this would be trouble,” Nate deadpanned, “which is why I turned him down.” 

“Nate.” 

“You all need to get out.” Nate said. 

“We aren’t leaving, we’ll pay you handsomely for your help.” Hardison replied. “Once we get our money.” 

“Wait, are you asking me to help you without pay first?” Nate sighed at them. 

“You just went through a divorce, this place is a dive and IYS isn’t going to wait for your depressed ass longer than necessary.” Eliot pointed out. “You need us just as much as we need you.” 

Nate ran a hand through his dark curls. How did they know so much about his situation? He was certain that criminals like the four in front of him didn’t have the empathy for that. Lightbulb moment, they didn’t have empathy, they were using it against him to get his help. 

“Come one Nate, help us break this Dubenich guy. He used us to steal from innocent people.” Sophie weedled. 

Nate looked at her. “Why me?” 

“Because you’re an honest man.” Parker said. “And we know what an honest man will do.” 

“And I can trust you how?” Nate countered. 

“Precisely, you need something to fix, we need a Mastermind. It’s a win win situation all around.” Sophie said. 

Nate had to give it to her. She knew what she was doing. “And besides, he tried to use your son.” 

Nate nodded. Dubenich had brought Sam up rather quickly in that conversation. 

“So, are you in?” Hardison asked. 

Finally, Nate sighed, this time at himself. “All right, pull up everything we have on this guy.”

  
  
  



End file.
